


let your darker side give in

by WaterSeraphim



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Fanart, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Shadow Priest Anduin Wrynn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28067136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaterSeraphim/pseuds/WaterSeraphim
Summary: Giving into temptation has its side effects.
Relationships: Nathanos Blightcaller/Anduin Wrynn
Comments: 21
Kudos: 52





	let your darker side give in

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I love lightcaller/nathanduin and I drew art for them soooo long ago but I fell head first back into shipping them so hard recently so I needed to do something new. I listened to Music of the Night from Phantom of the Opera and it made me think of them so this happened~~ Thank you for all the lovely fic writers out there who made me love them so much 🥺

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on twitter @seraphimwater !

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Heat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28084611) by [taehly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taehly/pseuds/taehly)




End file.
